


Forbidden Reading

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Forbidden Reading

Exhausted after a long day full of editing her articles, writing a few subchapters to her senior thesis, and helping Zack with another of his existential crises, Amy is finally home. 

Surprisingly, it was rather quiet out there, usually Chris would sweep her in his arm and they would start talking about their days. Slowly, she takes off her coat and tiptoes to their bedroom, where the light is on. She finds her boyfriend completely lost in something he was reading. 

“Whatcha doing?” Amy asks trying to peek at Chris’s book. He is startled by her voice but grins when he turns to see her. 

“Just reading your porn.” 

Amy chokes at his words, “My what?!” 

Chris stands up and waves at her with something she begins to recognize. “Oh my gosh, Chris! That’s not porn, that’s my diary!” she chuckles while trying to take her diary back from Chris’s hands. 

He escapes her and starts reading the last sentence with his deep voice, “ _It was the most amazing night I ever had. Chris is the most amazing lover I ever had. Especially when he did that thing with his–_ ” 

“CHRIS!!” 

Amy tries to catch him but he is running away from her, laughing. 

“It gets better later on, just listen.” 

“Stop it, ugh, you’re so annoying, give that back!” 

They start running in cirles around their kitchen table, Amy throwing leftover popcorn from the night before at Chris. 

“I’m not giving you this back, this boosts my ego!” Chris yells as he jumps on the kitchen counter. 

“Oh this is good,  _I love Chris’s abs, O-M-G, they are so hard and I absolutely love touching them whenever I can._ ” 

“Christopher Powell, come down for the love of your mother, sister, and brother, and gimme my diary back!” Amy sees that her orders don’t make any difference and Chris is unlikely to stop reading her precious journal. 

“Chris, baby, please, it’s personal,” she makes a sad face, pretending to be deeply hurt. Chris jumps back on the floor as he carefully approaches his girlfriend. He gently puts one arm around her tiny waist and whispers to her ear, “You gave a permission to read it, remember? But if you really don’t want me to read it, I won’t.” She looks up and bites her lip slightly. “I just wanted to learn more about you, but here,” he gives her the diary back, “take it, I’m sorry.” Chris hugs her tightly and a relieved sigh escapes her. 

When they pull away, she’s smiling mischievously. “You know, maybe you reading out loud about our first time wasn’t my cup of tea, what do you say we read some other, less intimate parts, huh?” Chris grins at her pulling her into another hug, “I’d like that. Although not gonna lie, I would like to read what you thought about our first time too.” Amy blushes and Chris kisses her cheeks. “Maybe next time, tonight let’s keep it PG-13, okay?” He nods, “Of course.” 

Chris takes her hand and leads them to the bedroom, where they both settle on the bed. “So where should we start?” Chris thinks for a moment. “What about the day we met?” Amy flips through the pages and finds the date. “Here we go.”

 

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my first day at Hartfeld and even though I haven’t started my classes yet, it was pretty eventful. I met my roomates, I played a weird day called “Truth or truth” and decorated my room. They all seem pretty nice, Zack is so far my favorite, he told me everything from the start, about his crush on Brandon, about Abbie and Tyler (our roomates) and he even asked me to help to set them up! Now that’s something I like! Kaitlyn is pretty awesome too, a little too wild for my introverted mind, but I liked her. And I also met Chris, another roomate… He was the first one to meet actually. I bumped into him on the campus. He even got down on one knee to apologize to me for that but some guy thought he was proposing! OMG that was so funny and weird. He has those pretty blue eyes and I wish I could stare at them for the rest of my life. He is so freaking handsome I can’t even deal with it. I had no such boys at highschool. But then this girl came, spilled her coffee on me (lol?) and claimed he was her future boyfriend and I’m confused now. During the game he said he didn’t want to start a new relationship, which broke my heart a little but maybe I’ll be able to convice him otherwise someday. Anyways, I think I have a new crush now and he’s living with ME so that’s awesome. I really hope I won’t screw that up! Although to be 100% honest he did seem a little bit into me as well…_

“A little bit?” Chris laughs, “I was already head over heels in love with you! I was just afraid of jumping in another relationship.” He strokes her red cheeks. She looks at him, narrowing her eyes, “So you say you fell in love with me right at the moment we met?” 

“Well, I definitely felt something for you, then we started talking and living together and I just kinda fell in love” Chris plays with his T-shirt to hide his cheeks blushing. Amy chuckles, “I wish you wrote your diary, that would be fun to read!” He rolls his eyes, “I don’t think so. Now, go on, read the part about our first kiss.” 

Amy flips through the pages again. “It didn’t happen that night even though I had a feeling you wanted to kiss me at some point.” He smiles at her, “I actually kind of wanted you to invite me to your room but holding you worked pretty nice too.” He kisses her and after a few moments she pulls away. “I would never! We only met that day and I wasn’t that drunk!” She laughs as her boyfriend joins her. “I know, I know, you were just messing with my mind, you still do,” he winks at her and she rolls her eyes. “Okay Powell, first kiss is coming.”

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I KISSED CHRIS TODAY! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! It all happened at the sorority party that I obviously wasn’t invited for because Becca is a real bitch and she thinks Chris belongs to her but HE KISSED ME! Ha! Anyways, he was with Becca alllll the time and I wanted to talk to him but Becca said I had to win the time with him (like seriously, who does she think she is?) so I DID and we went out, and started arguing a little because I just really thought Becca had a bad influence on him so he got defensive and said he actually admired Becca cuz she knew what she wanted and he was confused andddd I asked him what could I do to give him that clarity and he started stumbling anddddddddddd WE KISSED!!!! I leaned towards him, but just a little, and we touched each other’s lips and he pulled me closer (!!!!!) and I literally felt like all the electricity in Hartfeld went through my body and back! And afterwards, he said it actually MEANT something and that we have a connection andddddddddddd HE KISSED ME AGAIN, but this time HE.FREAKING.PRESSED.ME.AGAINST.THE.WALL!!!!!!!!!!!! And then he kissed my neck and I was just praying it would never end. I am officially so in love with Christopher Powell it hurts. And you know what? It did hurt, when he told me after everything, that he still isn’t ready for a new relationship and he DOESN’T want to be in one now and that he’s sorry and I deserve someone much better…Why can’t he see he’s already the best? Then, he left with Becca and I just couldn’t get back to that stupid party. And here I am, in my room, crying, because I got to kiss my crush and I felt like the happiest person on Earth just to feel super heartbroken next minute. Oh, why is everything so hard?_

 

“I’m so sorry for what I said that night, I didn’t think clearly, I thought I was doing the right thing.” Chris saddens as he realizes how much he hurt that one person he never wanted to hurt. She smiles weakly at him, “It’s okay, after all, we’re together now, that’s what matters the most.” 

Chris kisses her lightly and she deepens it till they both pull away, breathless. He looks up to her, grinning, “So you liked it when I kissed your neck and pressed you against the wall, huh?” Amy chuckles, “I definitely enjoyed that.” “Should be doing that more often, noted,” Chris smiles at her so widely she help but laugh. His face falls again after a minute. “Seriously Amy, I am really sorry for that. Not only for what I said but also for what I did. Being with Becca just to be able to be away from you was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done and–” Amy silences him with yet another kiss. 

When she pulls away the sadness is gone from his eyes. “Let’s just move to something more…pleasant. Maybe our first time?” Chris offers, suggestively raising his eyebrows. She shoves him with her diary, giggling as he tries to tickle her. 

“Come on, I wanna know all the details!” He asks again as she’s trying to get out of bed and his embrace. 

“Not a chance Powell, some…things…are not meant…for you..ahh” Amy speaks in broken sentences while her boyfriend tickles her more. “I’m not gonna stop until you give me at least a sneak peek!” He threatens. “What if…instead…I read….ahhh stop it….the story of….when we said….I love you for the…first time?” She tries to bargain and Chris stops to think about the offer. “Hm, I might be intrested in that too. For now,” he adds winking at her. “Ugh, you’re incorrigible” she sighs but he catches her smile when she looks for that certain page in her diary. 

“Um, so here it is, but please don’t laugh, I just got very emotional about this one.” He raised an eyebrow, “More excited than the first kiss? Man, I can’t imagine how you described the first time we slept together.” 

“It’s not gonna happen Chris,” she teases, “not tonight anyway.” Amy finds the date and sighs. “That was during the boat dance, right after–” 

“Right after we had sex” Chris grins at her. 

“Look at you so thirsty for compliments!” Amy laughs. 

“I need validation that’s all. I just want to know how I make you feel,” he admits and she blushes. “I think you know.” He wants to add something but she cuts him off. “Back to the dance, right to the moment  _after_ ,” Amy hears Chris’s groan, “ _after_ we hooked up.”

 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today,_ “blablabla” Amy looks for the moment of their little confession after writing so much about that particular day. “Aha! There it is!”

_As if that wasn’t enough, right after we did it, I was lying on his chest and he was playing with my hair. And then he suddently spoke my name and I was afraid he wanted to get back to that party, and I was soooo not ready and still sweaty, but he just looked me in the eyes and started with “Amy, I..” And I was already overthinking every single thing he could say so I asked (casually, not trying to freak out or anything) what did he want and then HE. SAID. THAT. He said “I LOVE YOU” he actually said these three words first!! He said he loved me from the bottom of his heart and I never felt happier. And he actually said that he felt the happiest with me! He thanked me for my encouragement and support and believing in him, and honestly I was nearly crying, I mean he’s such a wonderful person and I am so so so lucky to be his girlfriend. And then he went on with these compliments and I just couldn’t hold it anymore and I said I loved him back!! And OMG, if you could only see the smile on his face when I said that. And the relief on mine! I’ve been wanting to say that for so long! And he admitted he thought about it for a while too! I was so happy I started chanting “I love you” to Chris until he interrupted me with the softest kiss ever. After a few more minutes we headed back to the party but…I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And diary, I do love him. I love him so much I could explode (and not because I ate so much)! I love Chris Powell, I love Chris Powell, I love Chris Powell–_

 

“I love you Chris Powell,” Amy finishes looking into Chris’s eyes. He smiles at her softly as he caresses her cheek. He presses a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“I love you so much Amy. I hope one day you’ll be able to write there about our wedding day.” She returns the smile as the familiar warmth overwhelms her body.

“I’d very much like that.”


End file.
